


Go To Sleep

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, there's always fluff in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: you asked for prompts so could you maybe do sterek Fic where Stiles got injured or something so he has to keep his arm in a cast therefore sleeping positions and cuddling become extremely difficult and occasionally painful, pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go To Sleep

“Will you stop fidgeting?”

“Oh I’m so sorry to make you uncomfortable.”

Derek sighed through his nose, closing his eyes as he groaned quietly into his pillow.

“It’s your own fault that you’re so uncomfortable,” he shot back and Stiles snorted.

“Are we seriously still on this?”

Stiles turned around so that he was facing Derek, right arm held awkwardly bent at his side. He glared at Derek in frustration, even as he continued shuffling about in an attempt to make his arm sit just a bit more comfortably.

“You should have known taking on a wendigo on your own would not end well,” Derek said.

“I wasn’t on my own! You guys were there,” Stiles returned haughtily. Derek just gave him a flat look. “Look you needed help. And I helped.”

“By getting thrown into a wall?”

The anger was clear in Derek’s voice but his expression was more concerned than anything. Stiles realized then that Derek wasn’t mad at him, only at the situation. And probably the wendigo, based on the way the werewolf had practically ripped it apart after.

“I wasn’t going to watch it eat you,” Stiles mumbled, stubbornly.

Derek rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t going to eat me.”

“It was definitely giving you eyes.”

“Giving me eyes?” Derek asked slowly.

“Yeah…you know like it wanted to…eat you,” Stiles explained. “Shut up.”

Derek huffed out a small laugh and scooted closer, enough that their faces were only inches apart and their warm breathes mingled. He curled a hand around Stiles hip, fingers gently stroking at the skin exposed there from where his t-shirt had ridden up and Stiles sighed, relaxing into the bed. Almost immediately, he twitched with a small gasp when his arm settled in a weird way and a sharp spike of pain shot up into his shoulder.

“God this sucks,” he hissed while Derek continued stroking his skin soothingly. “How long until this heals again?”

“6 weeks,” Derek answered quietly.

Stiles whined, adjusting his position again in an attempt to alleviate some of the vague throbbing. He wasn’t allowed to take pain killers unless he’d skipped his Adderall that day which unfortunately was not the case for this particular day. After a few moments, Derek groaned and held Stiles completely still, pushing his shirt up more so that he could lay his palms flat against his waist. And then the pain was fading away.

“Oh man that’s nice,” Stiles breathed, relaxing once more though this time his arm didn’t protest.

“I have an idea,” Derek said.

Suddenly, his hands vanished and Stiles eyes shot open (when had he closed them?) and saw Derek standing from the bed.

“Woah, wait! Where are you going?” he asked, moving to sit up.

“Relax,” Derek said with amusement.

He stepped around the bed onto Stiles’ side, peering down at him in contemplation.

“Scoot over,” he said.

“What? Dude this is my side,” Stiles argued, narrowing his eyes.

“Just scoot over Stiles,” Derek commanded with his own scowl.

The expression was a familiar one though it hadn’t scared Stiles in a long time. Still, he sighed as if he was greatly put upon before scooting toward Derek’s abandoned side of the bed with his usual lack of grace. As soon as there was room, Derek spread out behind him, pulling him against his chest gently, pushing his hand back up under Stiles’ shirt to rest over his ribcage.

“Now relax and go to sleep,” he murmured against his neck, lips brushing heated skin.

It was enough to make Stiles shiver a bit but he did as told and eased into Derek’s hold, laying his head on Derek’s bent elbow—which was surprisingly comfortable—and letting his arm fall slowly to his side at his hip, still bent in its awkward stiff angle. He could feel the pull of pain from Derek’s hand again and knew if he looked down, he would be able to see the black vines that spiraled up the werewolf’s arm. It made him feel almost weightless.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Just sleep,” Derek breathed.

Stiles closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Derek’s front pressed against his back, the way their legs tangled absentmindedly and how Derek’s thumb slowly stroked one of his ribs. He could just feel Derek’s heartbeat against his back, beating slow and steady and the rhythm was enough to have him drifting.

Before he fell asleep completely he said faintly, “You’re gonna haff to do all my homework for me.”

He couldn’t be sure but he thought he heard Derek chuckle and felt lips press against his shoulder as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/


End file.
